


More then Myth

by MoonlitMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean are hunting a new monster and it’s apart of the Wizarding World?A Supernatural/ Harry Potter crossover during the first Wizarding World





	More then Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for August Hogwarts Facebook group. Prompt 3. “The time for talking was about three murders ago”

Hunting things. Saving People. The Family Business. The Winchester family motto is what kept Sam and Dean going. They had just finished hunting a rougarou and were heading back to the motel room. While Dean was taking a shower, Sam decided to do some research to find them a new case.  
“Oh hey get this,” Sam said to his brother pointing at his laptop. “In England, there have been three unexplained murders that local authorities cannot seem to figure out. All three vic’s appeared to be in perfect health.”

“Except they’re dead.” Dean interrupted.

Sam let out a sigh and then continued, “it might not be our thing but we could at least check it out and we’ve never been out of the states before, if it turns out to be nothing then we can just have a vacation, we deserve some time off anyways”

“I’ll call Cas and see if he wants to join us, ‘angel air’ is a lot cheaper than a ticket” Dean replied and stepped outside to pray to his best friend.  
“Hey Cas, can you come down here? We have a question for you” Castiel arrived in front of Dean before could finish praying. Hearing a flutter of wings, Dean opened his eyes, his blue eyed angel was standing in front of him. He quickly pressed his lips to Cas’s, “I’ve missed you” he told him as he pulled away.

“I missed you too, Dean, but you didn’t call me away from heaven for a kiss, what did you want to ask me?” Castiel looked at him quizzically, the hunter was up to something.

“Sammy found a case, we could use your help, come inside and we will tell you about it” Dean opened the door for Cas and led him into the room.  
Sam was still sitting at his laptop, taking notes about the victims, trying to find any similarities between them, but was unsuccessful. “Oh hey Castiel, so I found this peculiar case in London, England” Sam started to explain. “There have been three murders, all victims were in great heath until they were found dead. The problem is that nobody seems to know anything about the victims, at least no one is talking about them” he continued. “Have you heard anything about this on angel radio” he finally asked, not wanting to offend him but it seemed like a case of an angel dropping their vessel too quickly.

“This is not an angel’s doing Sam, if that is what you’re implying” Castel replied indignantly. “These are dark times for England, a powerful dark wizard is on the rise causing fear and mayhem, in the wizarding world. They’re on the brink of a full on war, but the Order of the Phoenix has assured us that they are handling it” He said it so matter of factly that Sam knew there was no way he was joking.

Dean was the first to speak up. “So you’re telling me there’s an entire wizarding community in London and this Order of the Phoenix is fighting a war against a dark wizard?”

“Yes Dean, the Order of the Phoenix is their charter of the Men of Letters.” Cas could tell he was going to need a few minutes to process all of this information.

  
“So this dark wizard, what did you say his name was again?” Sam asked.

  
“Lord Voldemort but only his followers refer to him as such. The members of the Order call him He-who-must-not-be-named” Castiel informed them.

“How long have you known about this Castiel?” Dean asked, anger showing in his eyes.

“We have known since the beginning, but we cannot interfere. Team ‘free will’ you know, and for the most part the wizarding world is able to keep their identity a secret from the rest of the world. They have very strict rules that forbid them from telling non-magical folk about magic” Cas knew this answer would not placate Dean.

Dean turned away from them and moved towards the door, he needed to take a walk. He knew that the angels were dicks but he thought Cas was different.

“Dean, wait let’s just talk about this” Cas called after him.

Dean paused, turned to him, “the time for talking was about three murders ago.” Without waiting for a response Dean exited the motel room, leaving a confused Casteil and Sam behind.

“He’ll calm down Cas, don’t worry.” Sam reassured. “Do you think you could take us to meet with the members of the Order? See if we can help them before anymore innocent lives are lost.”

“I don’t know Sam, this is really dangerous. If anything were to happen to Dean or you for that matter, I would never be able to forgive myself.” Castiel was unable to finish that thought, he had already pulled Dean from Hell once at the cost of many of his brother and sisters lives. Since then they have had this profound bond that draws them together. Castiel would do anything to keep Dean safe.

“Cas, I know, but we need to try. I promise nothing will happen to your boyfriend,” Sam interrupted the angels thoughts, giving him a knowing look.

“I do not know what you are referring to Sam” Castiel tried to play it cool. He and Dean hadn’t exactly been open with others about their relationship.

“Cas man, it’s cool. I saw you ‘snogging’ through the window when you got here, don’t worry I won’t tell Dean, if you take us to London to meet up with the Order” Sam said with a smirk.

Cas tilted his head slightly, “are you blackmailing me? Mr. Winchester?” Sam flashed a huge grin, “I prefer to call it extortion, do we have a deal?”

“Fine Sam, I will go and arrange a meeting with the order, I’ll be back when I’m done” Castiel was gone before Sam could respond.

The next morning Sam awoke first. Dean must have come back sometime in the night, hopefully he didn’t do anything stupid to jepordize his relationship Cas.

As if Cas was reading his mind, he appeared. “Sam, the Order is meeting tonight, they have agreed that you can attend the meeting, though they’re not sure what you can do to help and honestly I am inclined to agree. Wake Dean and tell him, I’ll be back in an hour to take you to their meeting house” Cas was gone as quickly as he arrived.  
  
“Dean, wake up. Cas has set up a meeting with the Order and will be back soon to take us” Sam said shaking his brother awake.

“Easy Sammy, I had a few to drink last night” Dean grumbled at his brother.  
*****  
Dean had never seen anything like this before, the house before him looked like it was barely standing up straight. It could only be held up by magic he guessed. He walked in after Castiel, still angry with him.  
“Oh Castiel! hello dear!” A plump young woman wrapped Castiel in a hug. Jealousy pinged in Dean’s chest. Releasing him she turned to Dean, “you must be Dean and you’re Sam, Castiel has told us so much about you. We are happy to have you join us for dinner, the others are right through there, let’s go make some introductions” The plump woman led the way, it wasn’t until then that Dean noticed her odd attire. Is this how they all dressed, he thought to himself. They walked into a room with about twenty people looking at them.  
A couple towards the front came to greet them first. Castiel handled the introductions, “Sam, Dean, this is James Potter, and his wife Lily,” Lily was holding a baby who looked to be barely over a year old. “This little tyke is their son, Harry.” They held out their hands to welcome the boys.

“Oi, Padfoot, Moony, get over here” the one called James called out. Two more young men came up to greet Sam and Dean. With all three of them next to each other Dean couldn’t help but notice how attractive they all were, he was so distracted that he didn’t catch their names.

“Dean, your thoughts are very loud tonight,” Castiel whispered in his ear.

  
Dean snapped out of it in time to hear Sam ask them“Sirius and Remus, how old are you? Actually, everyone here looks really young.”

“Oh, we are, were 21, but hitting adulthood in the midst of a war causes you to grow up a little bit faster than the others, but don’t worry we're still fun. Prong’s is putting a Laughing Potion in Dumbledore’s pumpkin juice as we speak”

They sat and had dinner with the order, they learned that the dark lord was after the infant, something about a prophecy. After tonight the Potter’s were going into hiding until Voldemort could be taken care of. The plan was to leak a false location for Voldemort to show up, they knew he would come alone, there was no one he trusted to carry out this mission but himself. The order would be waiting at the safe house for him to show up and they would take him on together. They set the plan to take place the following Wednesday, Halloween night.

  
**Wednesday Night**

  
Dean, Sam and Castiel were with the rest of the Order, hex bags and angel blade in hand. They waited for what felt like an eternity.

Finally a blue orb arrived, it took the shape of a doe, a smooth monotone voice came from the doe, “they’re dead, the Potter’s are dead. The boy lives. The Dark Lord has been vanquished.” the doe disappeared.

Everyone stared at the spot the doe was just standing. “Who was that?” Dean asked breaking the silence.

It was Remus who answered “Snape. A Death Eater.” Without further discussion, Remus and Sirius disappeared on the spot. The rest of the Order quickly followed suit, leaving Dean, Sam and Castiel alone.   
Dean and Sam looked to Cas for answers “WHAT JUST HAPPENED” Dean shouted. “Cas.. what.. Happened.” he started to choke up.

The angel looked at him and pulled him into a hug. “I am so sorry Dean, we didn’t save them, we didn’t save James and Lily. Harry is alive and the Voldemort has been vanquished. He will not kill again.”


End file.
